clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Redcat
Michael Fisher aka Agent Redcat is a penguin in Club Penguin and is a top ISDF Stealth Ops agent. He is the nephew of Colarondo and the cousin of KadenBoi8. He wears the colour Chartreuse. Early Life He was born on December 18th 2001 (current Age 14) and his parents were Karen and Linus Fisher in Penguinburg, Penguin States. As a child, he was bullied a lot at school. He even had to change schools and move to Club Penguin to avoid being bullied because of that. He was bullied less at his new school and became a good acquaintance of KadenBoi8 even though Kaden was in the grade above him. When he was 9, he was exploring the island when he came across an old secret dojo when he wandered into the forest. There, he found old books explaining the skills of Shadow Ninjas and how to master the art of stealth. He tried studying it and after 5 months, he knew how to become a shadow, walk through walls as a shadow and how to sprint without making noises. When he was 11, he went back to the secret dojo where he found 2 shadow ninjas who were already in there. They thought he was an intruder and started fighting him. Michael managed to dodge all their attacks thanks to the skills that he learnt. One of the ninjas stopped and asked him where he had learnt this and Michael explained the entire story. The 2 ninjas decided to help train him. When he was 13 and was going to the dojo for training, they didn't train him and instead took him to a secret cave. Michael was given an ancient shadow bracelet giving him increased senses, the ability to see ultraviolet, increased agility and speed, higher jumping and night vision. The ninjas then said that he was ready to fight on his own. Michael wore the bracelet for most of the time after that. When he was 14, he used his Shadow Bracelet to take on bullies and quickly escape without being attacked. He was never bullied after that. Career After he graduated from University at 23, he was unemployed for 4 months trying to look for job opportunities. He eventually joined the EPF since his uncle had heard about his fighting skills and said he could use it to do good and went on several missions. After the Elimination and his effort to help save other agents, he decided to codename himself "Redcat" since that was the nickname he was given after he got the shadow bracelet by his friends. He was in the lighthouse during the EPF's Last Stand but managed to survive when he fell into the ocean. He didn't want to leave the Agency Triad and go back to looking for jobs but he unfortunately had to when the EPF's disbandment was announced. He was then asked by KadenBoi8, his old friend to join the ISDF. After that, Michael became a well known penguin in the agency as a Stealth Ops commander. Category:Penguins Category:EPF Category:ISDF Category:KadenBoi8's Family